


You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Fluff, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Violence, Willdip, human will, self blame, slight depression, vanishing twin syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper Gleeful suddenly finds a new interest in his fellow senior classmate, Will Cipher. The two grow a close bond that starts to develop even more. But what will Dipper do once he finds out about Will's home life?





	1. Friends With The Richest Kid In School?

Will Cipher made his way throughout the many people in the hallway. He tried not to look at all their new fancy clothes, book bags, and just generally nice things. All he had to do was stay positive, he was a senior this year; so it would be the last year off school for him. Will had no hope of going to college because of how poor his family was.

Tearing his eyes away from someone with pink highlights, Will looked at his schedul. His classes didn’t seem too bad this year, most of them were advanced.

He looked to the top of his schedule to where his locker number was. “#168”, read the paper. Will looked up, he was relieved to see that he wasn’t too far from his locker. Looping and darting his way around people, Will made it to his locker and opened it. Lucky for him, he didn’t get a locker covered in stickers like he did last year.

Will’s baby blue eyes looked in the locker a few more seconds before he closed the door and headed to his homeroom.

Dipper Gleeful walked through the high schools doors in just enough time to catch Will walking into his homeroom. The brunette smirked softly as all of his peers quickly got out of his way as he strode to his locker. He hoped to have a decent locker neighbor this year, last year he got some ignorant whore. 166 was his locker number and luckily for him, it was only a few steps from his homeroom.

Dipper examined his locker briefly before straightening his tie; even though he attended a public school, his family was still the richest in the county. So why not wear the best? Looking up at the clock Dipper decided it was time to go to his homeroom.

Dipper walked into his homeroom, it only seemed to be half full and most of his peers were just chatting on his phone. But a boy in the back caught his eye, he was just quietly reading an old paper back. He believed the boy's name was William; It was William’s kind that Dipper truly pitied: the lower class. The middle class had enough to survive, but the lower class were always getting by on a few thin threads. And how could one not pity William? He always wore shabby, fading clothes to school; he never brought his lunch or even ate the school’s shitty lunch either.

Dipper made his way down the aisle of desks and sat down in one next to Will. He supposed he hadn't noticed him, so he asking: “What are you reading?”

Will jumped in surprise and dropped his book, he hit the desk with a dull thump. Many students turned around to see what had caused the noise. Will could only blush in embarrassment while replying to Dipper in a quiet mumble. “I-It’s a collection of poetry.” Oh crap, first the richest kid in school-, wait no the state, sits next to me and now I’ve gone and embarrassed myself infront of my homeroom.’ Will thought to himself.

“Oh, I see,” Dipper muttered, leaning on his elbow to get a closer look at Wiliam. “Poetry is a beautiful thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes I suppose it is.”

***

As the school day continued, the two seniors were happy to see that they had most of their classes together. They had even eaten lunch together.

Dipper wondered why he had never noticed William before, why he had never talked to him. To Dipper, Will was one of the most intellectual people at this school, besides himself. He was also incredibly kind and sweet.

Still, it puzzled Dipper how William would always flinch at his touch, or jump at a sudden sound.

Will was happy that Dipper had taken a notice of him, he had never had any real friends, but.. Dipper seemed so extravagant compared to himself. Will wondered why Dipper seemed to be so feared and well- respected by the rest of the school's student body. He did know that Dipper wouldn’t hesitate to pound some kid to a pulp if they did something he didn’t like. But in the short day that they had been together, Dipper seemed so sincerely nice to Will. It made him smile.

The two teens said goodbye and waved when the school day finally drew to a close. Dipper went to the student’s parking lot and Will started his walk home.

As the days events replayed in Will’s mind, he hardly noticed how quickly he got home until he was already at his doorstep. Sighing, Will slowly opened the door. Oh he hoped that his father wasn't home, he didn’t want a wonderful day to be spoiled by that man. The stench of stale alcohol and body odor met Will’s nose. The senior covered his nose with his palm and waked into the messy house.

“D-Dad?” Will called out, when he didn’t receive an answer, he high tailed it to his room and locked the door behind him. Will just hoped that his father wouldn’t return drunk or angry.. or both.

In all of his fright to see if his father was home, Will had crumpled all of his homework to his chest. The senior groaned, placing the papers down on his lopsided desk to smooth them out. Might as well start his homework before his dad returned and threw a fit.

Will had the majority of his homework done in about an hour and a half. He wanted to just power through the rest; but his stomach growled loudly, begging for food. Running his hands down his face before standing up, Will quietly walked to his bedroom door and opened it. He poked his head out just a smidge, his father still wasn’t home. “Maybe I’ll have time to make some noodles..” Will spoke softly to himself, scared that if he talked any louder his father would suddenly appear.

The ravenette slowly made his way from the safety of his room and into the kitchen. He had to get on his tiptoes to reach the small, orange, packet of ramen from the top shelf in the cupboard. Will got a blue bowl from a lower self, put the little square of noodles in it and filled the bowl with water before putting it in the microwave.

As Will waited for his dinner to cook, he heard a car in well need of a tune up pull in front of the house. Oh no.

Soon, a large man swung open the front door with a violent force. Will was surprised that the door didn’t swing right off of it’s hinges, but he stayed quiet. His father must be in a bad mood. Will hoped that if he just didn’t move or speak, his father wouldn’t notice him. That was the plan until the microwave behind him started to beep; signaling that his food was done.

Will’s father swung around to give his son a dirty glare, “You.” The large man said coldly. “Get over ‘ere!”

Following his father’s orders, Will quickly walked over to his father. He tried not to trip and fall over any of the rubbish on the floor but he failed. Will fell to the ground at his father’s feet. “I-I’m sorry.” He muttered, slowly trying to get up.

Will’s father raised his leg and kicked him in the ribs, Will whined out in pain and fell to the floor. “Did I tell you to get up, faggot?”

“N.. No, dad..” Will said, hoping he spoke loud enough for his father to hear him, but not to loud as to be asked to speak again. The microwave continued it’s consistent beeping. _Beep beep beep beep_.

“What are you making?” The father asked, his face full of anger as his gaze was locked on to the microwave.

“It’s just noodles, dad.” Keeping his eyes on the floor as he spoke, Will tried not to cry. His father would really punish him if he started to cry.

“Oh? Is that right?” Will’s father spoke with a sudden lightness, but he chuckled darkly. “Fetch me the bowl.”

“Yes dad,” Will had no idea to what his father would do. Slowly standing up, Will rubbed his side. His side hurt where he was kicked, he hoped it wouldn’t leave too big of a bruise. He walked over to the microwave, this time even more careful not to trip over anything. Will opened the microwave door and mindfully removed the steaming bowl of noodles. He make his way over to his father and handed him the bowl. “H-Here you go, dad.”

Will’s father took to bowl, careful not to spill any of it’s boiling contents on himself. Without a second thought he thrusted the bowl back at Will. The scalding water quickly soaked through Will’s shirt and made contact with his skin. Will screamed loudly and rapidly removed his old shirt. His chest and everywhere else where the water made contact burned and was already a beet red color. He was starting to sob at the pain.

Suddenly, Will’s cheek was slapped and he stopped making noises of distress; but that didn't make the tears stop flowing from his eyes like an overflowing sink. “Clean this shit up, then go to your room and stay there.” His father sneered and went into the kitchen.

Doing what he was told, Will winced every time he had to bend over. He soon finished up the cleaning and went into his room. Will locked the door behind him before he looked in the mirror at himself. His eyes were glossy and puffy; his chest was a dark red, and his side was already turning a blackish purple. Looking at himself only wanted to make Will cry more. What did he even do to suffer this much? Oh, that’s right, he killed his mother and his brother.

Will painstakingly finished the rest of his homework, he hoped none of his teachers wouldn’t complain about his messy handwriting; but Will just couldn’t help his hand from shaking.

About at midnight, Will poked his head out of his room once more. He was relieved to see that his father was passed out on the couch, surrounded by at least a dozen Bud-Light cans. Only stepping on the floorboards that didn’t make any noise Will walked into the bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet, took a bottle of lotion and slowly started back to his room. Will momentarily froze in terror when his father shifted on the couch. As soon as he was sure his father wasn’t going to wake up, Will hurried back inside his room.

Sighing in relief, Will locked the door behind him once more and stood in front of his mirror. The burns, he hoped, wouldn’t last for more than a month. Uncapping the bottle, Will poured a bit of the lotion into his hand and started to rub it on his chest. Hissing softly as the cool lotion touched his hot skin, Will fell back onto his bed.

Will went to bed not too long after he finished applying the lotion. It was difficult for him to sleep that night for two reasons. Reason one: He wasn’t used to sleeping on his back. Reason two: Will could not stop thinking about Dipper.


	2. Friends Soon Turned Into Something Else

The next day, after school had finished, Will was waiting by Dipper’s locker. He waved the to brunette once he saw him. “H-Hey, Dipper!”

“Oh, hello, William.” Dipper smiled softly at the shorter senior before he started to put his books in his locker. “Is there something you needed?”

“N-No, well yes.. I mean,” Will shook his head softly to straighten his thoughts. “Would you like to study with me at the park for Mrs. Throcks test?” Mrs. Throckmorton was a nice lady. But a cruel teacher. It was only the second day of school and she had already assigned a test for next Friday.

“Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. I am free tonight, but why don’t we study at my house instead of the park. It would be quieter.”

Will nodded, a soft smile started to creep on to his face. “Yes, that sounds wonderful. I’m really happy you are free tonight.” Will opened his locker and retrieved his beaten up math textbook.

Dipper couldn’t help by smile at Will’s smile. It was so cute and innocent; it matched William perfectly. “I am too.” Dipper opened his own locker again and got out his textbook, which was only in slightly better condition than William’s. “Shall we go?” Dipper asked, gesturing to the door with his free hand.

“Yep,” Will followed Mason outside into the school parking lot. He knew Dipper was rich, but Will was still surprised when Dipper stopped in front of a silver Lamborghini. His mouth must have opened a bit, because the next thing he knew; Dipper was gently closing it for him with the back of his palm.

“Don’t want to catch flies, now do we?” Dipper chuckled before opening the passenger door for Will, who was now blushing heavily.

“Th-Thank you,” Will muttered, getting into the expensive vehicle. He was somewhat worried that he would get the car dirty or even scratch it and Dipper wouldn’t want to hang out with him. But Will tossed that idea away when he remembered how much Dipper seemed to like them. He placed his textbook on his lap before buckling his seat belt.

“You’re welcome William,” Dipper said as he started the car. He was just starting to pull out of the parking lot when Will placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to buckle up?” Will asked softly, looking a tad bit concerned.

“I uh, yes, thank you William.” Dipper’s cheeks were slightly flustered when he put on his seat belt. He didn’t know why, but William’s concern for him made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

“You’re welcome, I just wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

They pair pulled out of the school parking lot and started down the road. Will nervously drummed his fingers on his thigh. He was happy that he was going to get to study with Dipper and be away from his father; but he was still nervous. Will had never been to another person’s house before. “So.. Where do you live?” He asked, turning to look at Dipper; who was focused on the road.

“Hm? Oh, I don’t live too far really.” Dipper made a left turn onto an old, dirty road with small trees alongside it. Soon the trees became taller and taller. “I live in a house in the middle of these woods, it helps actually. Everyone is too scared to come close to it, so I’m left alone.”

“Wow..” Was all that Will could muster to say. His gaze trailed from Dipper to the large, towering trees around them.”

“Oh, and William?” Dipper’s eyes momentarily strayed from the road to Will.

“Yes, Dipper?”

“Stay close to me once we get there, it’s a big house and I don’t want you to get lost.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

***

Dipper wasn’t kidding when he said it was a big house, it was more of an understatement really. The house was huge, and it was more like a mansion than a house at all really. Will couldn’t help but cling to Dipper the entire time they walked to his room. The house Victorian Era themed and just so creepy. Not to mention all of the loops, turns, and twists there were. Who wouldn’t get lost in such a labyrinth of a building.

Once the pair finally did reach Dipper’s room, they did what they intended to do: study. The night went well, after they finished studying, they chatted. Sadly the few hours they spent together flew quickly for them both. Before they knew it, Dipper was dropping off Will at his home.

“We should do this again tomorrow, William. I really enjoyed your company.”

Will blushed, but Dipper couldn’t see it in the dark. “Y-Yeah, we should.. I’d really like that.”

The two stayed silent for a while, they’re eyes struggling to properly see each other in the darkness. “I should get going..” Will was the first one to break the silence.

“Oh, yeah. Well, goodnight, William.”

“Goodnight, Dipper.” Will smiled at Dipper before turning around to walk to his house. Dipper just watched Will go. Will walked into his house and watched Dipper drive away through the window.

***

That’s what happened for roughly a month. The pair of teenagers would go to Mason’s house to study after school. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even study they would just talk and enjoy the other’s presence. Dipper soon discovered how embarrassed and bashful Will would get when he was complimented, so he made an active job of flirting with the ravenette. Dipper would always get the same results. Will would blush madly and sputter a bit before just saying ‘thank you’ and changing the subject. He loved those reactions.. and he loved.. William.

On the one month anniversary of Will’s and Dipper’s meeting is when Dipper did it. He made sure to get out of class and to their lockers before Will. Quickly, Dipper spritzed on some cologne and popped a breath mint into his mouth. He waited for Will, his eyes never straying from the direction where he knew Will would come from.  
When Will came down the steps, Dipper waved him over. “William!” He called out, not caring if he made a scene.

“O-Oh, hi Dipper!” Will hurried over to where Dipper was and was suddenly surrounded with a nice aroma. It smelled like old books and cinnamon almost. “Are you wearing cologne?” He asked smiling. “It smells nice.”

“Yes, I am.” Dipper smirked, and took William’s hand. “I hoped you would like it, but may I ask you a question?”

Will’s face glowed scarlet, he nodded softly at Dipper. “Of course, D-Dipper. You can ask me anything.” His voice was hardly more than a whisper, but Dipper somehow heard him perfectly.

Dipper got down on one knee and kissed Will’s hand. “William Cipher, would you do me the honors of going on a date with me?” Dipper’s eyes sparkled with hope as he looked up at Will.

“Dipper..” Will started, nearly awestruck. He got down on his knees beside Dipper and wrapped his arms around him in a large hug. “D-Dipper of course!” Tears flowed to the corner of Will’s eyes, but he didn’t care. He was too happy to care.

Dipper smiled, quickly stood, and helped William stand as well. “Oh, William.” Truly not caring about the other kids staring or the school’s no PDA (public display of affection) rule, Dipper peppered Will’s face with kisses; kissing away the ravenette’s tears.

Will could only giggle and wrap his arms about Dipper once more. “I didn’t really think that you liked me all that much…”

“Well you seemed to like it when I flirted with you.” Dipper let the shorter senior lay his head on his chest. He quickly glanced around the hallway, about five people were staring at them if they were mad. Mason gave them a death stare; he could buy their souls if he wanted, and they damn well knew it. “I thought you knew.” Dipper looked back to Will, who was eyeing him.

“I mean.. I don’t know, Dipper.” Will sighed and finally returned one of Mason’s kisses, but on the lips. “I just thought you liked to see me all flustered and blushing.”

“I do like to see you that way, William. You’re adorable.”

Will smiled softly, nuzzling his face into Dipper’s chest and inhaling the sweet aroma of his cologne. “I think I love you..” He muttered softly.

“Well, I know I love you.” Dipper replied, resting his chin on Will’s forehead.

Will’s smiled just widened, “So, Mr. Gleeful, when does this date start?”

“Right now.”


	3. A Romantic Pancake Dinner

“Right now?” Will asked, cocking his head a bit to the side, still smiling. “You really must have this planned out.’

“I’ve been planning this thing for a few days, William, and yes, right now.” Dipper gently peeled Will off of him and took his hand.

“Can you tell me what we're going to do on this date then?” Will looked up at Dipper happily, slowly swinging their hands.

“Well, I can’t tell you everything, that would ruin the surprise. But I can tell you that we’re going to drive to my house, you can request anything you want for dinner, and you’re going to spend the night. That’s only day one too, tomorrow will be filled with much more.”

Will’s eyes widened, he happily pecked Dipper’s cheek. “Oh Dipper! I can’t wait, this is going to be so much fun!”

“I’m happy you think so, darling, now let's get going. We have a full night ahead of us.” Dipper then gave one final dirty look to the people that were staring at them and walked outside with Will to the student parking lot.

“I’ve never been on a date before, but I know if I’m with you, I’ll have a good time.” Will got into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“You’re so eager like a child, it’s cute.” Dipper buckled his own seatbelt and started down the road to his house. 

Once they got there, Dipper escorted Will to his room and sat him on the bed. Sitting besides William and slowly wrapping an arm around the ravenette’s waist, he asked: “Have you decided what you want for dinner? The cooks can whip it right up, desert to. You can have anything you want.”

Will snuggled up to Dipper, resting his head on his shoulder. “Anything I want..” Will never really had anything that he couldn’t make himself. He thought for a moment. “What about… Blueberry pancakes with bacon? I mean, if that’s okay.”

Dipper smiled, “I should’ve guessed you’d choose something that was blue.” He gently kissed the top of Will’s head. “I’ll call the cooks and let them know.”

Dipper pulled a cellphone from his pocket, pressed a few buttons and in about ten seconds, he was talking to someone. Will could only hear Dipper, he couldn’t really make out what the person on the other line was saying. He just stayed quiet and waited for Dipper to finish.

“...Yes, blueberry pancakes with bacon… Yes yes, make plenty. What’s that? Oh, yes, that too. Yes, goodbye.” Dipper hung up the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. “Dinner should be done in an hour, William.”

“That sounds great.” Will began to nuzzle Dipper again, but stopped. “I didn’t bring any clothes to wear, Dipper..”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll reveal another part of our date tomorrow: I’m buying you a new wardrobe.” Dipper slowly laid down on the bed, bringing Will with him. “Don’t worry about anything, I have this planned out.”

“D-Dipper, I can’t just let you buy me all of those clothes. I haven’t even bought you anything.” Talking softly, Will scooted as close to Dipper as he could. He felt so safe with him.

“You don’t need to buy me anything, love. I just want you to have to the things you deserve. You would look so wonderful in some new clothes that fit you properly. And besides, I have all of this money to spend, don’t I?”

“I suppose I can’t stop you, huh?”

“I don’t believe so, no.”

***

While they waited for dinner to be ready, the teens just held each other. Will was resting peacefully with his eyes closed and his head on Dipper’s chest. Dipper’s hand was tangled in Will’s hair, the other was on his hip. Suddenly the comfy silence was broken with a knock at the door. “Sir, your dinner is done!”

Dipper sighed and kissed Will’s forehead. “Are you asleep, love?” He asked quietly.”

“Mm, n-no.” Will muttered, his eyes slowly fluttering open. “I was just resting my eyes.”

Dipper nodded, “Dinners done.” He slowly stood up, their build up of a joint body heat left him and Dipper felt a bit cold. He extended his hand to Will, who took it, but slowly stood.

“That was so nice.” Smiling, Will nuzzled up to Dipper’s side.

“What was?” Dipper wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and held him close as they started their walk down to the dining hall.

“The cuddles. They were just.. I loved it. You make me feel needed and loved, Dipper.”

“Because you are, William.” Dipper kissed the side of Will’s head as they walked into the dining hall.

The large table was covered in food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and fruit. Will could only gawk. “How are we supposed to eat all of that?”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you got your fill, Will.. you never eat lunch at school and you do seem to be a bit underweight.”

Will’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “I guess I am a bit skinny... “ He looked down his shirt at his body.

“I love you no matter how skinny you are, William. I’m just concerned for your health is all.” Dipper walked Will over to a chair and sat beside him. “Please, eat as much as you want.”

Will looked over at all the food, he would never be able to even eat a little more than a single plate. He hoped that all of this food wouldn’t go to waste. “Could I have some juice though, please?”

“Of course, William. Just a moment.” Dipper clapped his hands and a few seconds later a chef came in. “William would like some juice.”

“What kind of juice?” The chef asked, casting a quick glance over Will.

“Grape please..” Will said. He felt a bit uncomfortable being waited n like this. It was so weird. The chef left and returned a minute or two later with a glass of grape juice, he put it in front of Will and left. Will didn’t even have time to tell the man ‘thank you’.

“It’s so weird being waited on like this, but I guess you’re used to it?” Will turned to Dipper and took a sip of his juice.

“I was waited on almost all of my life, for me it’s weird when I’m not being waited on.”

Will nodded softly and held out his cup to Dipper. “Would you like some of my juice?”

Smiling, Dipper took the glass from Will’s hand and took a sip. “Thank you, it’s been ages since I’ve had juice.” He handed the cup back to Will. “But you should really start to eat, you still have to get a bath later.”

“O-Okay,” Will muttered, looking out over the table again. There was so much food, but he decided on a blueberry pancake, some eggs, and two strips of bacon. “Aren’t you going to get anything, Dipper?”

“I’m not a big fan of food and I’m not very hungry, but if you want me to, I will.” Dipper filled his own plate with a pancake and a few strips of bacon.  
Will smiled at him, “Thank you. Your health matters too.”

The two ate their meal in silence, and when they were both finished; Will offered to do the dishes. Dipper just laughed and took Will back upstairs. “You’re too much William.” Dipper showed Will the door to the bathroom that was inside of his room. “Undress in there and take a bath or a shower; whichever you like. I will fetch you some clothes.”

Will went in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was so fancy.. The tub looked more like a hot tub considering how big it was and the jets it had. Will decided he would rather have a bath than a shower and started to undress. He crossed his hands and grabbed his shirt’s hem, then lifted it up over his head.

Will folded his shirt and put it on the counter of the sink. He couldn’t help but look at himself once shirtless though. Will hated the way he looked, he was so skinny and his dad always left terrible marks on him. Sighing as he ran a hand down his chest, Will was happy that the horrid burn his dad gave him a month ago had healed. But in that time, he had gathered many more marks.

There were large, dark, bruises on his inner arms where his father had picked him up last week to scream at him. A few other bruises littered his chest and back where his father had took a swing at him. Aside from the wounds his father had let him with, Will grimaced at how he cold clearly see the outline of his collarbone and two of his lower ribs as well.

“How could Dipper love this?” Will asked himself softly.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Dipper walked in, carrying some clothes. “I do hope these will fit, they-.” Once Dipper say the bruises on Will, he dropped the clothes and ran over to him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the ravenette and asked: “Who hurt you?”

“D-Dipper I..” Will tried to hide the marks on his body, but it was to no avail. Dipper had already seen them. Tears started to flow from Will’s eyes. “Dipper-.”

“Who hurt you?” Dipper repeated, holding Will close in a protective manner. “What son of a whore did this to you? I need to know so that I can beat them into the ground and piss on their grave.”

Will held on to Dipper tightly, “Dipper.. It was my dad.” He admitted quietly, his voice full of shame.

“What?! Why would someone ever do this to their child? I’m going to fucking kill that scum bag.”

“Dipper, Dipper please. Just let me explain. I’m really tired, nervous, and now I’m just.. I don’t know. Just let me sit for the tub for a while and then I’ll tell.”

Dipper just nodded and let go of Will reluctantly. A mixture of hatred for Will’s father and sadness for Will was clearly displayed on his face. “Of course.”


	4. The Story Of How I Killed My Mother And My Brother

Less than ten minutes later, Will was soaking in a hot, epsom salt, bath. Bubbles clouded the surface of the water. Dipper sit on the floor next to the tub, he watched Will and sighed. “I still can’t believe that a man would do this to his own child.. You don’t deserve this.”

“Yes I do, Dipper.” Will mumbled, his eyes anywhere, but on Dipper. “Yes I do.”

“William don’t say that! What in gods name have you done to deserve something like this?!” Dipper’s fist hit the edge of the tub.

“I killed my mother.. And my twin brother.

“What? William, that’s impossible. If you killed your mother, or your brother, you wouldn’t be here with me.”

“But, I am. I killed them both and got away with it. I got away with it because I was a child when I did it.”

“William, love..” Dipper started before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Would you please tell me this story? You have to have a reason why you think you killed them..”

“I don’t think, Dipper, I know. But yes.. I will tell the story. It was my brother who I killed first.. I.. I absorbed him in the first trimester of my mother pregnancy. It’s known as ‘vanishing twin syndrome’. He was going to be my twin, my brother, and my friend. But I murdered him. I consumed him. We were going to have matching names too.. Bill and Will.. ”

Will sighed and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. “Then on the day I- we were due, my mother was in labor for 16 hours. I came out feet first too.. An hour after I was born, she died from blood loss. In that short hour, all she did was name me and hold me close and name me.” Tears fell freely from his eyes now. “My father went home with an infant child and no wife.. Of course he would abuse me, I killed his wife, my mother and my unborn brother.”

Dipper was awestruck at Will’s story, he leaned close to Will and hugged him tightly, not caring if he got wet. “Will.. Will, shh, no. You didn’t kill them.. Many mothers die in or shortly after labor. Darling, you didn’t kill her.”

Will tightly wrapped his arms around Mason and held him close, sobbing into his shoulder. “Th-Then what about my brother then!? What about him!? I t-talk to him you know!”

Will kept on nearly pulling Dipper into the tub with him, but Dipper held his ground. “William, vanishing twin syndrome is not common, but it’s also not uncommon.” Dipper had no idea that Will had been living with such tremendous guilt all of his life. He had to stay calm and just help Will through this. “Does your brother blame you?”

“W-What?” Will sniffled, his breathing fast and ragged from all of the crying.

“You said you talk to him. Does your brother blame you for his death?”

“No.. He hardly ever brings it up because it upsets me..”

“Why don’t you ask him next time you see him, William? Please?” Dipper gently pulled away from Will and picked up a clean towel. He unfolded it and held it in front of him.

“I think.. I think I will, Dipper.” Will stood up, his skinny body was covered in bubbles. He didn’t really mind that Dipper was seeing him nude for the first time, he was just happy. Happy that some major guilt had been lifted from his shoulders, but not all of the guilt. Will stepped out of the tub and let Dipper wrap a towel around him. “Dipper?”

“Yes, William?”

“Thank you for.. Listening to me and helping me. You didn’t make everything better, but you made a little better. And a little is good for now, for me.” Will started to dry himself off, wiping the soap bubbles off of himself.

“I’m always here if you need to talk.. Because I love you, and I’m still going to kick your father’s ass.” Dipper left the bathroom to let Will finish drying off and put his clothes on in peace. Will smiled softly at the bathroom door. He hoped that he would see Bill again soon to talk and ask some questions, the last time he saw him was this morning. But Will knew Bill was always around, always watching; even if Will didn’t see Bill, he knew he was there. Will had not doubt that Bill wasn’t in Dipper’s bathroom with him. Bill would probably come in his dreams tonight.

Closing his eyes and sighing through his nose, Will started to get dressed in the clothes Dipper had lent him. They were maybe only a size or two too big, but Will didn’t mind. They were comfy and they smelled like Dipper. Before Will left the bathroom, he pulled the stopper out of the bottom of the tub so that the water could drain.

Will stepped out of the bathroom and smiled to see Dipper already dressed in his own night clothes and waiting for him. “Do the clothes fit?” Dipper asked.

“Not really, but I like them the way they are. They smell like you.” Will sat down on the bed next to Dipper and gently snuggled him.

Dipper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Will, “Well I’m happy you like them, but maybe you and I should get to bed now. You did say you were tired earlier and we do have a big day tomorrow.”

“Oh? Oh yeah.” Will kissed Dipper’s cheek. “Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?”

“Well, I normally sleep on the left side, but you can sleep on either side you want.”

“I’ll take the right side then.” Will crawled out of Dipper’s grip and went to the right side of the bed. He got under the blankets and smiled at Dipper. “Come on then.”

Dipper went to the right side of the bed and layed down besides Will. “Is it odd I've dreamt about sleeping with you? I mean-, nothing sexual of course. Just sleeping.”

Will’s cheeks flustered and he nuzzled up to Dipper. “No, no not at all. I think it's cute that you thought about that. Now you get to do it for real.”

“I know, that makes me happy.” Dipper wrapped his arms around Will and kissed his forehead.

Sighing, Will closed his eyes. “I love you Dipper.”

“I love you too, Will.” And with that, Will slowly lulled off into sleep.

***

Will opened his eyes and seemed to be floating in the galaxy. He knew this place, it was his and Bill’s mindscape. He only came here when he was asleep when Bill wanted to talk to him in a more private place. “Bill?” Will called out, looking around. He was surprised to have arms wrapped around him from behind in a hug. He jumped in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m here little bro.” Even though Bill was never really born, he always had the idea that he was older than Will.

Will turned around to look at his brother. One would think that since Bill ‘died’ before he was even born, he would just appear to be a talking fetus. But since Bill was technically dead and apart of Will, he could change his physical appearance. Bill looked just like Will, except healthier.

“B-Bill?” Will asked, wrapping his arms around Bill, returning the hug. “What’s wrong? You seem.. sad.”

“Well, I did hear what you were saying to your little friend earlier. Will, do you really think I blame you for me not being alive?”

Will stayed silent, for a while. His eyes looking all over his and Bill’s shared, galaxy mindscape. “I don’t know Bill, I mean.. how can I not feel bad? I literally absorbed you.”

“You absorbed me because I was weak.”

“How do you know this? We were both fetuses!”

“Because I know, Will. I was weak, I was dying. You were superior to absorb me. I mean, if you didn’t do that, I just would’ve been born dead!”

“Bill, don’t say that!” Will tried pushing Bill and getting out of the hug.

Bill just tightened his grip on Will, “I’ll say anything I damn want, Will! I’m dead! Just listen to me okay?”

Will struggled a bit more, but slowly stopped. “Okay..” He said softly.

Bill sighed and loosened his grip on his brother. “Yes, sure I sometimes I wish I was alive so we could actually.. I don’t know, do shit siblings do. But I’m not alive, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. We still grew up together sorta, didn’t we?”

“Bill.. Bill why would you never talk to me about this?”

“Because it always made you feel horrible! But I know that kid, Dip-Shit, or whatever, is good for you. He’s the only person you’ve talked to about this. Keep talking to him about this.”

Will just sighed, “Bill, you don’t know how hard it is.. How hard it is to bear this guilt. You and Dipper may say it’s fine, but I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself.”

“Yes you will. But hey, gotta go. You’re waking up.”

Will looked around the galaxy mindscape, it was fading into grey. He was waking up. Will hugged Bill tightly and shut his eyes. “I love you, Bill”

Bill returned the hug as the mindscape faded even more. “I love you too, Will.”

The hug seemed to last forever, but Will had already woken up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, only to find himself hugging Dipper.

“Good, you’re up.” Dipper said quietly, kissing Will’s head. “I woke up awhile ago and saw you crying, but you didn’t seem to be having a nightmare.” The back of his hand brushed under Will’s eyes, wiping away his tears. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.”


	5. Make Me Feel Loved

That morning, the seniors got ready for their date by getting dressed and eating breakfast. Will was excited, he couldn’t wait to see what the day would bring. He and Dipper talked most of the time on their way to the outlets, but they went nervously quiet once they got there.

“Are you ready, William?” Dipper asked, stepping out of the car.

“Of course, I just don’t want to goof up my day with you is all.” Will shut the passenger side door and walked over to Dipper.

“Oh, love,” The brunette took Will’s hand and kissed it. “My love for you didn’t falter when you told me,, many things last night. I do not think I will stop loving you for something like ‘goofing up’.”

Flustered, Will smiled, “Oh Dipper.” He placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s cheek and then they started their descent into the outlets.

Throughout the day, Dipper had bought Will many things: sweatshirts, pajamas, sweaters, jeans and almost everything else Will had wanted. But he would notice that with many of the stores they would go into, Will would look longingly at the dresses and skirts, but never ask for one. It was one of the last stores they were going to when Dipper finally asked Will: “Don’t you want anything more.. feminine, William?”

Will was shocked that Dipper had asked him that. Was it so obvious that he wanted a few dresses and maybe a skirt or two? He had always thought that women’s clothing looked so much more comfortable and stylish than men’s. “W-Well.. Yes, I do.” He said quietly, “It’s just if my dad found them or saw me wearing them.. He would get really mad…”

“Who gives a fuck about what your father thinks, Will? You should wear whatever you deem appropriate for yourself. Why not just move in with me if you’re so worried about your dad? I’m furious at him for everything he’s done to you. Just leave him and come with me!” By the time Dipper finished, a few people around the store were gawking at them.

Will’s face flooded crimson, “Live..? With you? Dipper I-.”

“And don’t you dare say that you can’t. My house is plenty big, and you wouldn’t even need your own room, you could sleep with me. What have you to lose when you have nothing and everything to gain?”

“O..Okay!” Will said after a quick moment of thought. He didn’t even know why he had hesitated before. Dipper loved him and he loved Dipper. Why not just start a fresh new life with him? Why not be happy? He flung his arms around Dipper and kissed him. Will felt his cheeks dampen as big fat tears rolled down them.

Dipper was surprised by the sudden kiss, but didn’t think twice about kissing back. His arms wrapped around Will’s waist as he pulled him closer, never wanting to let go again. Everything else around them seemed to disappear as they kissed. They were together and they were in love. That’s all that truly mattered in this moment.  
Dipper came to first, slowly removing his lips from Will’s to stare down at the shorter senior lovingly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Will said before laying his head on Dipper’s chest with a happy sigh.

***

After the teens beautiful PDA had ended, they back traveled to a few more stores so that Will could get the certain dresses he wanted. He asked Dipper to wait outside the changing room so he could go try a certain one on. “Don’t peek!” Will said before ducking into the changing room. 

Dipper could only chuckle and wait for Will to come out. He knew that Will looked beautiful in anything he tried on, but his mouth dropped when he finally saw Will emerge a few minutes later.

Will wore a dress of sparkly black, covered in sapphire stars. On the bosom of the dress there was thin, delicate looking black lace. Will’s face was heated, he smiled brightly at Dipper before doing a small twirl, that made the hem of the dress look like a swirling dark galaxy. “How do I look?”

“Like a god.” Dipper walked to Will, gently taking the smaller teen’s hand and twirling him into his chest.

“D-Dipper!” Squeaking in embarrassment, Will smiled up at the brunette. “You’re too sweet to me..”

***

When the finally got out of the outlets and too Dipper’s car, it was already three in the afternoon. Neither of them had realized how long they had been shopping, but they did notice that it had been roughly seven hours since they last ate. So they went to a McDonald’s on the way home.

Upon arriving back at their home, Will started to unpack the car, but Dipper just shooed him away from it telling him that the servant would do it.

Dipper lead Will into the house and back up into his room, they sat down on his bed and just smiled at each other. But before they knew it, they were passionately kissing. Dipper had laid Will down on the bed, their lips not parting once. One of Will’s hands was clawing down Dipper’s back in the other was in his hair, completely making it into a mess.

Dipper’s tongue flicked against Will’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Will compiled by opening his mouth for the other. Soon they were locked in a warm wet battle for control. Their tongues twisting and curling around one another, but still trying to get a proper feel of the other’s mouth. Will was the first to surrender the battle. He stopped fighting and let Dipper’s warm muscle explore his mouth. To Will it felt like Dipper hadn’t eaten for days and he was a delicacy that haunted Dipper’s dreams. 

When they finally pulled away, both of them were panting softly. Will’s eyes were lidded and he held Dipper close. “D-Dipper.. Please, make me feel loved.” The ravenette panted out.

Smirking, Dipper leaned in to kiss at Will’s neck, nipping in some places he hoped would make Will moan out. “I’ll make you feel like the most loved person in whole goddamn world.”

Will’s hips gently bucked against Dipper’s as he felt pleasure course throughout his whole body. He wanted this. He wanted Dipper.

Taking of clothes was a blur for the both of them. One minute they were there, then the next they crumbled on the floor. It was like some adult magic show. They looked over each other hungrily, like they had been deprived sexual pleasure for so long.

Dipper only left the bed to stumble over to his nightstand table for a bottle of lube. He quickly came back to bed and poured a sizable amount of the lubricant in his hand. “Ready?” His voice now low and husky.

Will shivered at Dipper’s new tone, with a soft nod he replied: “Ready.”

Will felt Dipper’s cold slick fingers brush against his anus, he gave a soft gasp as goosebumps slowly started to cover his body. The brunette's fingers slowly circled his asshole, teasing him and making him whimper before one suddenly went in. Will let out a pained and pleasured cry as Dipper slowly started to pump his finger into him. Two other fingers slowly entered Will once he was stretched out, but they only lasted a short while before leaving.

Looking up at Dipper needily, Will nodded.

Neither of them knew the true pleasure of having sex with the one you care most about until the end of their session where they were left tangled together and panting.

“Do you feel loved?” Dipper asked.

“I do.” Will replied.


	6. Until I Met You, I Used To Be Innocent

The next morning when Will woke up he felt sore, but it wasn’t that bad. It was a reassuring type of pain that let him know that last night's events weren’t just a dream. Looking up at Dipper, Will smiled to see that he was still sleeping. He kissed his fellow seniors lips gently. To the ravenette’s surprise, Dipper’s eyes opened as soon as he had pulled away. His cheeks glowed faintly with a blush. “I-I though you were asleep..” Will looked away from Dipper, embarrassed.

Dipper smiled gently then turned the smaller man’s face up towards his own. “William, don’t be embarrassed. You can kiss me anytime you wish.” The brunette kissed Will’s lips a short second before pulling away.

Will nuzzled his face into Dipper’s chest. “Alright.” He mumbled, enjoying the warmth of their nude bodies pressed together under a blanket.

They stayed silent for a long peaceful moment, before Will broke that silence. “Dipper?” He asked a bit hesitantly. “Was it a part of your plan for this date to.. to get me into bed?”

Dipper looked down at Will and tightened his grip around his love’s small frame. “William, William, no. That was unplanned as anything. I was just so excited that you agreed to live here with me.. And you looked so beautiful and happy.” Dipper paused to bury his nose into Will’s hair, taking in his sweet smell. “You don’t regret what we did, do you?” He asked softly, almost afraid to hear Will’s response.

“No, no I don’t.. I’m sorry, it was a stupid question. I shouldn’t of asked.” Will felt guilty for asking Dipper that question, so he just tried to shut the whole conversation down.

“Wait, no, it wasn’t stupid William. I would never do something to you like that to you.”

“Th-Thank you..”

“You’re welcome, now do you want to get a bath or something?” Dipper asked, a soft glow coming onto his cheeks. “It is my fault that there is a mess inside you, you know.”

“Yes, I would like a bath, but would you maybe get in with me?” Will looked up at Dipper hopefully with a weak smile.

“I suppose I can’t say ‘no’ to something as simple as that.” Dipper pecked Will’s lips. “I’ll have a servant change the sheets and such. They’ve probably washed and put your clothes away last night when we were asleep.” Slowly getting up, Dipper sighed as his back popped a few times. “I’ll call them and start the water.”

Dipper left Will and walked to the bathroom. As Dipper walked away, Will found himself staring at the other’s bare form. He hoped that Dipper wouldn’t turn around and see him staring.

Dipper returned a few minutes later, “I’ve asked them to bring up some breakfast for us in about 45 minutes. I figured you would be too sore to walk down to the dining hall and eat there.”

“You thought of everything.” Will’s cheeks flustered when Dipper picked him up bridal style.

“I just want you to be comfortable, William.” Dipper gently kissed Will’s neck and slowly placed him down into the tub. “Is it too hot?”

Sighing as he was put into the water, Will shook his head. “N-Nope, it’s perfect.” He scooted to the side of the tub to give Dipper room to get in. Then Will was pulled close to Dipper’s chest.

“Are you really going to let me live here with you, Dipper?” Will asked, tilting his up to look at the brunette.

“Of course! You wouldn’t expect me to let you stay with that shit-sack of a father would you? No.” Dipper kissed the top of Will’s head and wrapped his arms loosely about the smaller senior. 

“It’s still surprising.. I’m so happy.”

“Well, William, you deserve to be happy.”

***

When the two were finally bathed and smelled of sweet lavender soap they dried off and walked into the bedroom. On the now freshly made bed was a silver food tray. Will could smell toast on it, he was hungry, but he had to get dressed first.

“You said that the servants put away my clothes, right, Dipper? But where would they put them?” Will asked, he was starting to feel cold.

“In the closet of course.” Dipper said going over to the closet and opening it. It was a huge walk in closet. Will could see his clothes on one side and Dipper’s on the other. 

“That’s a big closet-.” The ravenette said, walking over to where Dipper was standing by the closet.

“It’s a normal closet to me.” Dipper shrugged softly and watched Will walk inside the closet, looking over the clothes.

Will picked out a simple outfit: grey sweatpants and a baggy, pastel blue sweater. “H-How do I look?” He asked nervously after Dipper had finished getting dressed in something casual: a white dress shirt and jeans.

“William you look wonderful, but isn’t the sweater a bit big for you?” Dipper kissed Will’s cheek quickly and grabbed the smaller man’s hand.

“Oh, well, I like my sweaters to be a little big. They’re comfy and easy to hide in.”

“When you put it that way, I guess they are good for things like that. Ready to eat?” The bruenette lead Will over to their bed and sat down.

“Yes, I’m starved. I never knew.. I never knew that sex could just drain a person like that. I mean, it was a good drain.” Will grabbed a piece of toast from the tray when Dipper removed the lid.

“Well, I wasn’t really that drained. I was tired, but that was it. Maybe it was because you were on the bottom?” Dipper took a piece of bacon and quickly ate it.

“We can’t really test that theory until you bottom, can we?” Will teased with a giggle, then taking a bite out of his toast.

Dipper choked a bit, his face flustered as he turned to Will. “Where did my innocent William go?”

“I was innocent, until the very moment I met you.”

An slightly embarrassed smile crept across Dipper’s face, he leaned down to kiss the smaller man. “You’re innocent at heart is what you are. I don’t think you would ever be sinful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this! I don't plan on this having too many more chapters; maybe two or three more. For once I know how one of my stories is going to end!


	7. That Awkward Moment When You Dad Comes To School

The rest of the weekend went so well for Will. He was happy that he was with Dipper and just having fun.

That Sunday. Dipper took Will to the movies. He wasn’t very surprised that Will chose some Disney film. He didn’t watch the movie at all though, what he watched was William. Dipper loved that throughout the day and even while they were in the theater, Will clung to his arm.

But sadly, the day ended, as days normally do. That didn’t change the fact that both of them had a wonderful day together.

When Dipper and Will got back to the manor, it was already late. So they got dressed in their nightclothes and went to bed.

***

When Will woke up the next morning, he was scared and excited. He didn’t really know why he was scared though.

Dipper was already and Will could tell he was in the shower from the sound of water and the light on in the bathroom. Getting up with a soft yawn, Will walked over to the closet. Oh what to wear today?

He looked over all of his clothes before deciding on the galaxy and sapphire star dress that Dipper seemed to like so much. He took of his night clothes and slipped on the dress. ‘Today is going to be a good day.’ He thought.

Will got into the bathroom when Dipper was finished with his shower and did the rest of the things that he needed to do.

When both of them were dressed and ready they went down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. Then off to school the pair went.

School was a bit more than normal for Will that day, but in a good way. A few girls commented on his dress, asking him where he got it. And a few boys snickered behind his back, but he knew that Dipper would rough them up if they made fun again.

At the end of the school day, Will stood by his locker, waiting for Dipper. He was a little late, but Will didn’t mind.

He was looking over his homework, making sure he had it all when he heard the cries of teachers. “Sir! Sir! You need a pass, sir!”

Will looked up to see what the commotion was to see his father striding towards him. His blood turned to ice water in his veins and he dropped his books. 

“You didn’t think I knew where you went to school, huh!?” It was clear to Will that his father was drunk. He wanted to run. Why couldn’t he run? “And what the hell are you wearing?!”

“I-I.. Dad..” Was all Will could manage to say before his father had his hand on his throat, pushing him up the lockers. He tried clawing at his father's hands to get him to release his throat, but it didn’t work.

“You ain’t gettin’ away like that you little shit.” The man growled, increasing the pressure on Will’s neck.

Will was making horrible strangled noises trying to get oxygen into his body. His eyes were shut tightly, but he knew he was crying. Oh where was Dipper? He couldn’t hear any of the teachers and students screaming, all he heard was his father’s horrible words.

Will really started to panic when he could see stars behind his closed eyelids. Suddenly the grip on his throat was gone and he fell to the floor, gasping for air and coughing. He heard a slap and then Dipper’s voice. “You fucking piss ant! How dare you treat William like that! Rot in hell you filth!” 

He felt Dipper’s arms around him and looked up; his vision was now blurred with tears. Will wrapped his arms tightly about Dipper and sobbed. The scared teen heard his lover’s now soft and gently voice hushing him, telling him that it was alright.

“I-I want to go home..” Will choked out, holding on tightly to Dipper. Dipper nodded and slowly helped Will up.

Will eyed his father’s limp body on the floor, worried that he may wake up and grab him again. 

None of the teachers stopped them from leaving the building, but the police kept them from leaving the school. “He’s unconscious now, I handled him.” Dipper said, holding Will in a protective manner.

The cop sighed as a few of her men went into the school. “Boys, I think you’ll both need to come down to the station to explain this.”

Dipper nodded, “Yes, okay, that’s fine with us.” They were lead into into the officer's car and drove to the station.

“Gleeful,” The female officer spoke, eyeing the boys in her mirror. “Do I need to call up your uncle for this?”

“No, I can handle this myself. Besides, he’s on a business trip in the UK. Wouldn’t want to disturb him now.” Dipper kissed the top of Will’s head a few times and held his hand.

***

The drive was short and silence for the most part. When they got to the station, everyone got up and walked in. “I’ll need to interview you two separately.” The officer said.

Dipper looked at Will with a concerned expression, Will only nodded softly. “O-Okay..”

“If you don’t mind, um..” The officer started, looking at Will.

“It’s Will.” The ravenette said soft, letting go of Dipper.

“If you don’t mind, Will, I’d like to see you first.” Will nodded. “Okay, no Gleeful, just sit there and wait.” She nodded towards a chair and Dipper sat down.

Will followed the officer into her office and sat down in a small chair in front of her desk. She sat down behind the desk. “Now Will, my name is Ms. Kim, I’m just going to ask you some questions, okay?” Kim talked in a soft, calm voice. Like how someone would speak to a frightened child.

“O-Okay..” Will said softly, his eyes nervously glanced around the small room before landing on Kim again.

Kim pulled out a small tablet and pen from her desk. “What’s your full name, and how old are you, Will?”

“My name is William Cipher and I’ll be 18 in January.”

“And.. That was your father who came into the school, wasn’t it? What’s his name?”

“Lou Cipher, Miss.”

“Was this the first time he.. He hurt you?” Kim asked, it pained her to see a large purplish-red bruise forming on Will’s neck. She rubbed her own neck, wearily.

“N-No..” Will’s voice was barely a whisper. It hurt him to talk about this, it embarrassed him too.

“How long has he been hurting you?”

“Well.. I mean, he used to just beat me regularly when I was younger. Not beat beat, but just like a slap on the butt everyday. When I was 13 is when he started.. Started stuff like this.”

Will answered the rest of Kim’s questions and even told her the story of how he had killed his mother and brother. By the end of the interview, they both were near tears.

Kim sent Will out so she could question Dipper next. Dipper said down and folded his arms across his chest with a tired sigh.

“Just a few questions, Gleeful.” Kim said, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue, then turning to a fresh page in her note book. “Full name and age?”

“I am 18, and don’t play these games with me, you know my name.”

“Name?” Kim repeated.

“Mason Gleeful.” Dipper said in an agitated tone.

“Thank you, now will you tell me what happened in that school today?”

“Well, I was planning on meeting William by our lockers when school ended, but, I heard of some asswipes calling him something horrible.” Dipper paused, smirking softly. “So I had a polite conversation with them for a few minutes.”

“You beat them up, huh?” Kim asked. Many parents had brought their kids to the station because they were beat up by Dipper, well, at least he had a reason for giving them broken noises.

Nodding, Dipper’s smirk left his face. “Then I went to go meet Will. I was walking down the hallway, not in a hurry when I heard teachers and students just yelling ‘Stop!’. So I ran to see what the problem was.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up unintentionally. “I saw a man, who I assumed was his father, pinning William to the locker by his throat.”

Dipper’s voice was now dripping with anger as he recalled the events. “He was larger than I thought he would be, but luckily, I had one of my textbooks with me. I went behind the bastard and brought it down as hard as I could on the back of his skull. He dropped Will and they both fell to the floor. I dropped my book and started kicking the fucker in the ribs.”

Inhaling deeply, then slowly exhaling, Dipper finished. “Then I went to William.”

Kim nodded, “What are you going to do if Mr. Cipher has a concussion, or even a broken rib?”

“I’d click my heels and laugh, because he’s done far worse to William. Now you asked us questions, let us go home now. Will is shaken up about this, as am I.”

Kim sighed and waved towards the door, “Go, but I’ll be calling you later about Mr. Cipher.”

Dipper left the room and smiled softly to see Will conversing with a few police officers. He had a bandage around his neck to hide the horrible bruise. “William,” Dipper spoke up. “We’re leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee! We're getting closer and closer towards the end of the fic, or maybe we aren't. I have two ideas for how the story is going to end and I don't know which way I'll go with. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this new chapter!


	8. A Day To Recuperate

The police car ride back to the school to retrieve Dipper’s own vehicle was quiet. The ride back to the manor was the same. No words. No words, just yet.

When they returned to the manor, Dipper quickly had his arm wrapped around Will’s waist as they walked upstairs. He kissed away the tears that rolled down the ravenette’s cheeks.

It was only once they were alone in Dipper’s room, that Will cried full force. He held on tightly to Dipper, scared that he might lose him. “I-I’m sorry.” He repeatedly choked through sobs.

Dipper held Will close to him. The hatred for Will’s father bubbled back up in him. Why would someone nearly kill their child? He kissed the top of the sobbing seniors head. “It’s okay, love. You have no reason to apologize.” He spoke gently, rubbing Will’s back in a circular motion.

Will did eventually stop crying, but he never noticed when. He let his head lay on Dipper’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Will would have to get used to someone being there for him all of the time. Before he met Dipper, there was no one to hold him and tell him reassuring things as he cried. Well, there was Bill, but Will would have to be asleep for that.

“Are you in pain?” Dipper asked after Will had silenced from crying.

“M-My throat hurts.. And I have a headache.” Will muttered, he brought his hand up to gently rub his throat.

Dipper nodded, “I’ll call someone to fetch you some tylenol and a glass of water.” He removed his phone from his pocket, dialing a number and then having a brief conversation with someone. “They’ll be up soon.” He slipped his phone away and kissed Will’s forehead.

“Thank you, Dipper.. For everything.” Will said quietly with his voice now hoarse. He nuzzled Dipper.

“William, you don’t need to thank me.” Dipper gently cupped Will’s cheek and bought his face up to his own.

“You saved my life today, Dipper. Of course I-.”

Dipper gently brought their lips together in a kiss, cutting Will off. Will didn’t mind, he felt uncomfortable talking about what had happened with him, and the kiss felt so sweet. They were disrupted from their innocent kiss by a knock at the door.

Dipper slowly pulled away, mumbling: “Let me get that.” He gently removed himself from Will and answered the door. He came back to the bed a second later with a glass of icewater and two tylenol. Dipper sat down then handed them to Will.

“Th-Thank you.” Will said with a soft smile. He put the pills in his mouth then took a drink of the cold water. He shivered as he felt it move down his throat. He handed the glass to Dipper, who put it on the nightstand.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again, William.” Dipper said, placing a gentle kiss to Will’s temple.

***

The innocent kisses and reassuring cuddles remained for an hour before Dipper received a phone call from the police station. Will’s father somehow only contracted a concussion from Dipper and he would have to pay the hospital bill for it. Dipper strongly disagreed that the man would’ve killed Will if he would not of butted in. The police agreed that Dipper would not be charged for the bill since he was correct. They ended the call by saying that they would look further into William’s homelife.

Will of course was listening in on the conversation the whole time. “I don’t want everyone to know about this, about what he did.. I-It’s so embarrassing..” He said after had hung up.

“Shh, shh.” Dipper kissed Will’s head and held him close. “Don’t worry, love. This is bound to blow over soon. Something else will come up and everyone will forget.”

Will nuzzled Dipper silence for a second. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow, Dipper. I just.. Want to stay here with you.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do, William.” 

***

Dipper and Will did stay home the next day. They slept in late and then just cuddled in bed for most of the morning. Who could blame them? Both were just grateful to have their lover next to them.

“Do you want to take a shower, William? Maybe when you’re finished with can have a late breakfast in the library.”

Nodding softly, Will gently kissed Dipper. “That sounds nice, let’s do that.”

Instead of showering together, Will showed in Dipper’s room and Dipper went off to a different room to shower in. Will enjoyed the hot water of the shower, it made him feel clean again. When he finished, he got out, toweled off and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

Dipper wasn’t back yet, so Will assumed he was still in the shower. Will sighed softly as he walked over to the closet. He opened the door and examined all of his clothes. He decided to wear a black turtleneck sweater and a white skirt.

Will pulled the sweater over his head and put on the skirt. He went back to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Will smiled softly when he saw that the sweater covered the ugly bruise on his neck. He then picked up a brush and combed through his hair before going back into the bedroom to wait for Dipper.

Will didn’t wait long before Dipper came into the room, now dressed and clean. He extended his hand to Will, “They’ve already prepared some food and tea in the library. Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Will said with a soft nod. He took Dipper’s hand and they left the room together. Dipper had never shown him the library and Will was curious to see it. He could only imagine how large it would be  
.  
When they finally arrived at the library, Will was surprised to see that the room was even more magnificent than he had thought. Ceiling to floor bookshelves lined most of the walls and then their was a labyrinth of bookshelves in front of them.

Dipper navigated through the towering bookshelves with ease though. He held Will’s hand as he leaded him to small corner in the back of the room. There was a sofa, a few old, comfy looking chairs, and a coffee table accompanied by a few end tables. There was also a empty fireplace which looked eerie without even ashes or bits of burnt wood.

Dipper sat down on the sofa and Will sat beside him. “I could fetch someone to light the fireplace if you want.” He said, noticing Will’s gaze on the empty thing.

“I would like that, yes.” Will smiled softly, as Dipper removed a lid from a tray on the coffee table. The tray held many breakfast pastries and even just plain toast. Will grabbed a cinnamon bagel and slowly nommed on it while Dipper called someone on his phone.

As quickly as Dipper was on his phone, he was off it. His arms wrapped around Will and he leaned against the arm of the sofa. “Someone will be here soon to light it, love”

“You do too much for me.” Will said after he swallowed the bits of bagel he had in his mouth. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I suppose.” Dipper said, letting his legs wrap around Will. “But I can wait to eat.”

Will rolled his eyes playfully and he held the bagel up to Dipper’s mouth. “You need to eat too. I thought we went over this?” He asked. “Try my bagel, it’s rather good.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Dipper muttered, taking a bite out of the bagel. “Yes, I do suppose it’s good. It could use some butter though.”

Will took back the bagel and put it back onto the tray. He snuggled up to Dipper with a smile. His eyes gazed over to the fireplace that was flickering cheerfully. “When did someone come light it?” He asked.

“Hm?” Dipper looked at the fireplace. “Oh, we must not of been paying attention then. It’s hard to focus on anything else when you’re in the room.” Dipper placed a kiss on Will’s head.

Will’s cheeks flustered and he muttered a small “thank you”.


	9. Nothing Ends A Long Day Better Then Fucking Your Boyfriend

Will and Dipper didn’t go to school for almost the whole week. Friday is Will finally felt good enough to go. Friday was also the day that his bruises looked the worst.

Friday morning when Will woke up, Dipper wasn’t beside him. The space in the bed where Dipper slept felt cold. Will didn’t see any lights from the crack of the bathroom door.  
With a small sigh, Will got out of bed. He turned on the bedside lamp for some light and then went to the closet to get dressed. He chose a a blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. After Will dressed, he went to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

Then the senior slowly exited the bedroom. It felt odd not having Dipper walk with him. Pulling the collar of his sweater up some more to cover the bruises, Will stopped when he say Dipper talking to someone in the dining hall. The man was older, maybe late sixties, early seventies, but he looked fierce and scholarly. Could this be Dipper’s uncle that he only mentioned a few times?

“And you didn’t think you should call me? I’m perfectly fine with him living here with you, but when something like this happens..” The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up in the process. “You should’ve called me.”

“I thought I could handle it by myself. The police said I don’t even have to pay the hospital bill.” Dipper said.

Will shyly waved then walked into the room. Better to disrupt the conversation than be caught eavesdropping. “H-Hello..” He nervously went to stand by Dipper.

“Oh,William, you’ve finally woken up.” Dipper said with a soft smile. “This is my uncle Stanford.” The older senior gestured to his uncle.

“Greetings, William.” Stanford said plainly.

Will put his hand out for Stanford to shake, but the man just looked at him like he was crazy. Feeling embarrassed, Will put his hand down. “Nice to meet you.” He muttered quietly.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, Uncle, we must be going.” Dipper grabbed a muffin off the table and started to walk towards the door.

Will followed Dipper and tried to grab his hand, but Dipper acted if he didn’t notice.

When they were outside, Dipper handed Will the muffin. “Eat.” He commanded.

Will was slightly taken back by this. No hand holding, no ‘good morning kiss’.. Did he do something wrong? 

He must’ve looked depressed when he got into the car, because Dipper asked: “Is something wrong, William?”

“Oh.. Nothing.” Will said, not meeting Dipper’s eyes when he fastened his seat belt.

“Don’t lie to me. If it’s school, you don’t have to go. The teachers would understand.” Dipper sounded concerned. He gently cupped Will’s cheek and lifted the Will’s face up.

Will’s cheeks became slightly pink. He couldn’t avoid Dipper’s stare. “It’s not that..” He started. “It’s just that.. You seemed distant or something this morning.”

“What do you mean? I don’t recall acting different.”

“You wouldn’t hold my hand..” Will mumbled. Saying it aloud made him feel stupid. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment and he wanted to hide his face in his sweater. “You didn’t kiss me good morning either..”

“Oh.. William I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Dipper said before kissing Will gently. “I just feel uncomfortable giving affection to people around my family.” Dipper sighed, his thumb gently grazing Will’s cheeks. “My family hates PDA you see. I grew up in a household where no one showed any sign of love.”

“B-But..” Will started. “The way you kissed me in the mall and at school.” His voice trailed off, and he gently leaned his forehead against Dipper’s. The ravenette brought his hand up to hold Dipper’s face.

“That was because I truly couldn’t help myself, Will. I was overjoyed to have you.” Dipper broke to short distance between their lips and they were kissing. Gently at first, but the kiss soon turned passionate. Their tongues explored each others mouths; running over the warm, wet, space.

Will was the first one to pull away. A small, thin trail of saliva connected them. His cheeks were still flushed and he smiled to see Dipper now had a faint blush. “We’re going to be late for school.”

***

School went decently well. Though, Will should’ve expected to be bombarded with questions by students and faculty alike. Though, when he was in the classes that he shared with Dipper, people left him alone.

Will was surprised when the teachers said that he didn’t have to do hid three days of work he had missed. But that must be one of the perks when your father comes to school and nearly kills you.

Finally the day came to an end and Will could go home. He was tired and longed for the snuggling and kissed that Dipper had pampered him with most of the week.

With a soft sigh, Will waited by his locker for Dipper. While he was waiting, some woman, who he thought to be the guidance counselor approached him. “Hello, Will.” She said with a bright and cheery smile. “It’s good to see you back in school.”

Will struggled a moment to remember the woman’s name, he had only really talked to her once or twice. “H-Hello, Mrs. Stonehill.” His eyes glanced around, looking for Dipper. Will really didn’t want to talk to her. School guidance counselors always poked and prodded too much.

“How have you been feeling lately? You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to my office is-.” 

She was suddenly interrupted when Dipper came around the corner and slung an arm around Will’s waist. “I am deeply sorry, Mrs. Stonehill, but we have to get going. William and I need to get caught up in our studies you see.” 

“Oh yes, sorry about that. I hope you two will pay me a visit sometime” The woman clasped her hands and nodded before walking away.

“Oh I’m so happy you came.” Will mumbled, nuzzling into Dipper’s touch. “I was worried she’d sit me down in one of the beanbags in her office and have me tell her my life story.”

“I know, you don’t know how many times I was called into her office for my anger issues and pessimistic attitude.” Dipper kissed the side of Will’s head. “God, she always makes me want to shove pencils in my ears so I can’t hear her.”

Smiling softly, Will nodded. “I know what you mean.”

***

When they got back to the mannor, Will was happy not to see Stanford. “So where is your uncle?” He asked, clutching to Dipper’s arm.

“Oh, probably in his study.” Dipper said as they walked up to their room.  
“Hey, Dipper?”

“Yes, William?”

“Can I make you feel loved tonight?” Will asked once the bedroom door had shut behind them.

Dipper’s cheeks glowed a dark shade of red in embarrassment at the sudden question. “You can make me feel loved right now.”

“Sounds good to me.” Will said, smirking softly. He kissed Dipper’s lips and slowly walked him to the bed. “Uh.. Where do you keep the lube? I forgot..” He asked, smiling now.

Laughing, Dipper leaned over and opened a drawer on the nightstand. “I moved it to the nightstand.” He tossed the bottle to Will. “Here you go.” He then layed back down on the bed.

“Thanks.” Will put the bottle down and then leaned over Dipper to unbutton his shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dipper said with a smirk. He took this chance to gently rub his knee against Will’s crotch. He loved the surprised gasp Will let out.

“N-No fair.” Will mumbled. Once Dipper’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, he smiled at his bare chest. He started to kiss at Dipper’s collar bone and trailed down his body. Will didn’t really know if he was doing well, but the pleasured noises Dipper’s was making gave him the idea that he was.

Dipper had his mouth covered as he watched William kiss down his chest. “All's fair in love and war.” He softly moaned out.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Will stopped his kisses once he got to Dipper’s pants. He noticed a small tent forming in them and smiled. “So.. It’s fair if I do this?” Will asked before he started to palm his lover’s erection through the clothing.

“Mmm,” Dipper hummed out, his face now crimson. “I-I suppose so.”

Will wanted to continue teasing Dipper like this for a little while longer, but he was excited for the main event. He stopped palming Dipper and unzipped his pants. Will fingered the elastic of Dipper’s underwear momentarily before slipping his hand in and grabbing the other’s member.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before, because you’re damn good at it.” Dipper said, propping himself up a bit. To watch Will. “But you’re missing one thing.”

“W-What?” Will asked nervously. He wanted to do this right for Dipper who made him feel so good last time. Will wanted to make Dipper feel just as good or better. “What am I missing?”

“Your shirt isn’t even off.” Dipper shrugged off his dress shirt and let it fall behind him. “I’m closer to being nude than you.”

“O-Oh, oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Will let go of Dipper’s member and quickly started to get undressed. Soon enough, he was completely naked and taking ahold of Dipper’s cock in his hand again. “Better?”

“Better.” Dipper purred, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

Will started to pump Dipper’s cock with his hand. He loved the soft moans that Dipper made and decided to try and lick the head. It was salty tasting and honestly not that good, but Dipper seemed to enjoy it so he continued.

Slowly taking Dipper’s cock into his mouth, Will gagged when Dipper’s hips suddenly bucked and the dick was shoved forcibly down his throat. He took the penis out of his mouth. “M-My throat already hurts.. So maybe I’ll just give you a blowjob when it get’s better.”

“That’s perfectly fine, William.” Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Will smiled.He still had the salty taste of Dipper on his lips. He started to pull of Dipper’s pants and finally got them off when Dipper raised his hips. Dipper kept his hips up so that it was easy for Will to get his underwear off.

Picking up the bottle of lube beside him, Will squirted a large amount into his hand. “It’s cold.” He warned, slowly spreading Dipper’s legs.

“I’ll be fi-INE.” Dipper yelped in surprise when the cold substance touched his hot skin. 

“I warned you.” Will teased. He remembered what Dipper had done to prepare him and tried to do them same. After rubbing his fingers at Dipper’s entrance for a bi, Will finally eased one in. He was surprised how tight and warm felt around his finger. He wondered how good that tightness would feel around his dick.

“Is this good?” Will asked, moving his finger back and forth inside of Dipper for a while before adding a second digit.

Dipper let out a shaky, pleasured gasp in reply. “G-Good is an understatement.”

Will continued to finger Dipper a bit more before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He removed his fingers from inside of Dipper, and wiped the remaining lube that was on his hand onto his own member. Gripping Dipper’s hips, Will positioned himself to enter him. His head pressed against Dipper’s asshole. ”Ready?”

"Ready." Dipper nodded. He gripped the bed sheets and tried his best not to scream out in pleasure when William trusted in, but it didn't work.

***

When their sex ended, Dipper was curled up to Will, nuzzling him. Will liked holding Dipper, he liked dominating him this time, but he preferred being submissive. He kissed the top of Dipper’s head. “Did I make you feel loved?”

“I feel very loved, William. And also very sore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So like, I hope you guys are liking this!


	10. The Skies Will Brighten And The Snow Will Melt

Two weeks later, Will’s father was trialed for child abuse. Will was happy that there was no retrial, because having to go and testify against his father was embarrassing. He hated how he had to tell the judge and jury what his father had done to him all his life.He hated hearing the teachers and students that witnessed what happened at school talk about it. He hated hearing the lawyer that Dipper paid for talk about his life and say all of the horrible things for everyone to hear.

Will was trying not to cry during the time the jury was coming to a verdict. He was so thankful for Dipper who held him tightly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He nuzzled into Dipper’s chest and quietly sobbed.

The large group of people flooded back into the courtroom when the guards allowed them to do so. The jury had come to a verdict. William’s father was committed of attempted murder and child abuse; he was sentenced to 30 years in prison without parole.

Will smiled softly when it was all over. Dipper shielded him from the cameras of the small town reporters as they walked to the car.

As soon as they got in, Dipper was grumbling. The older boy buckled his seatbelt. “Damn bastard only got thirty years.” He started the engine and drove out of the busy courthouse parking lot. “He deserves to be lynched for what he did to you.”

Will laughed sadly and put a hand on Dipper’s knee. “Dipper, I’m happy with the sentence he got.” He sighed and leaned over the console to kiss the other seniors cheek. “That’s thirty years I won’t have to hear or see him again. He’ll probably die from a ruined liver before the sentence is half way through.”

Dipper quickly kissed Will back, then he focused on the road again. “As long as you’re happy, William.”

November 12th is when William’s father was brought into his new home: Gravity Falls penitentiary. 

The judge let Will continue living with Dipper since in two months he would be an adult and because Dipper was already eighteen years of age.

Finally, Will didn’t have to worry a rats ass about his father or ever being harmed again; because he had Dipper. And Dipper was all that mattered to him.

And of course Bill mattered too. Bill made himself known more frequently once their father was thrown in jail. The supernatural being even ciphered some energy off of Will so that Dipper could meet him a few times. Whenever the dead being wanted to be known, he would simply use his brother’s or Dipper’s energy.

Will loved his new family, everything was perfect to him and he never wanted it to changed; unless the change included Dipper getting down on one knee and asking something. 

But Will could wait for that. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a real sucker for happy ending and I didn't know how to really end it. So here is your Disney ending, all happy like.


End file.
